


Speechless

by ryuscar_hana



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, ex-B.O member Shinichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuscar_hana/pseuds/ryuscar_hana
Summary: if Shinichi WAS a Ex B.O member.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ah... um...  
> Detective conan and magic kaito is not mine??

He accidentally came across Pandora and become immortal. Abandoning BO. Live in disguise/ a made up persona. Met the Kudos. became close with Kudos. Lives with them. Unintentionally became a detective, because he loves mysteries. And accidentally stumble upon BO members and CEO's transaction. Shrunk. Adopt by Kudo's. Favorite play time; (#2)KID Heist. And when snake came barging in between his banter with KID, He is allowed to be pissed. it was understatement that He bring real weapons, such as Guns and Knives, aside from his less harmful ones (dart-watch, soccer ball, suspender, etc). He was an assassin, after all, though no one know. He shot Snake's hand that holding a gun. "You interrupted my play time. Keep that on and I'll blow your head" KID could only gaped at him 


End file.
